The Covicted Prisioner O Condenado Paixão, Desejo
by Malifysence
Summary: Droga! Por que eu? Por que tinha que ser eu? Não sei ainda o que fiz, mas estou aqui... Confuso, preso e com medo de que cada dia trancafiado aqui me possa ser o último... romance yaoi - Lemon


**The Covicted Prisioner - Paixão, Desejo E Perdição**

Notas da História: Não se preocupe ""_"" Vou cuidar tão bem de vocês quanto cuido do meu prisioneiro... (sorriso e olhar de malícia) Mas não precisa se preocupar com ele... Eu sempre o alimento muito bem com uma dose de leite fresco... (Piscada com sorriso de graça e sarcasmo) Pode me chamar de Tira Mal... "^"*"

**Prólogo - A Culpa que Não Tenho**

Notas do Autor: É aqui que começa e é aqui que queria que terminasse, mas meu bom anjo da guarda me abandonou desde que fui preso sem motivo e tudo que posso fazer é esperar sua volta ansiosa e desesperadamente.

Era o primeiro dia do ano plutônico na colônia experimental Utopia Universal X-41 e como descrito no tratado com a Terra, o ex-lar de cada ser que ali vivia, eles exilariam cada condenado a prisão perpétua de toda humanidade. A construção da colônia aconteceu por meio de naves A.I. (Inteligência Artificial) que a montaram de seu âmago central ao seu exterior utilizando com isto dez anos terrestres e demorando mais cinco para ativação do A.I. principal que controlaria e monitoraria toda e qualquer ação dentro dos domínios da colônia. Este A.I. ganhou um nome que foi lhe dado pelos criadores, Sy.D. P.L.I.I.P. (System of Development of Parameter of Life with Independent Intellectual Progress) e que também tinha em seu banco de dados a história da humanidade e todos os conceitos básicos de educação e ecologia que tinha dever de ensinar a toda prole humana que residisse a colônia.

O planeta que lhes deu sua órbita tinha sido extinto e seu núcleo tinha sido o epicentro de toda construção da colônia que não só é alimentada pela energia desse núcleo planetóide quanto é banhada pela sua luz como se ele fosse um sol particular. Para que nunca se extinga ou entre em estágio de ultra-nova há um sistema de auto drenagem e alimentação para que o núcleo não tenha manchas negras como ocorreu com o sol e para que preencha o lugar onde havia estas manchas, ele é alimentado com substâncias combustíveis especialmente desenvolvidas para esta finalidade. Como não havia lua em Plutão antes deste se extinguir os primeiros pesquisadores roubaram de Netuno uma de suas luas e usaram o núcleo congelado como lua própria, além de também usá-la no sistema de auto-refrigeração e climatização do ambiente colono.

Depois de passados trinta anos de pesquisa e desenvolvimento, os cientistas da colônia criaram alimentos geneticamente modificados com propriedades capazes de alterar o gosto e textura em variações de gravidade destintas, sendo assim mais saborosos e com textura superior aos alimentos da Terra que já estava tão destruída que se podia dizer que tinha poucos anos pela frente, mas que ainda seria um bom "novo mercado consumidor" para a colônia. Com um tratado comercial, a colônia recebia os turistas terrestres e a Terra recebia alimentos com desconto nos preços variável a quantidade de visitantes.

No vigésimo terceiro ano depois do tratado de exílio e aprisionamento com a Terra um prisioneiro de periculosidade nível XV foi trazido para exílio de cela solitária no setor alfa.

—A sua cela solitária o está esperando... O que tem a pronunciar? — Disse o policial que o transportava com um tom de sarcasmo e graça, mas o prisioneiro parecia ignorar cada palavra pronunciada por ele o fazendo sentir raiva e indignação.

O policial levou-o a cela com raiva de não ter recebido resposta alguma e o trancou prendendo-o os pulsos e pés com o equipamento desenvolvido na colônia, logo ele estava estirado em pé preso pelo equipamento que usava propulsores anti-gravidade para mantê-lo na mesma posição como se estivesse abrindo os braços com os pés na posição relativa dos ombros, mas sem poder agora mover mais que seu pescoço.

Notas Finais: ""_"" Bem, em minha chegada mal posso dizer que não sabia nada, pois isso é tudo que sei sobre este inferno que me tragou... ""_""

**Capítulo 1 - Bem-vindo Ao Meu Inferno**

Notas do Autor: Aqui estou novamente... ""_"" Mas agora sua presença é mais do que bem-vinda... Pois agora você conhecerá o paraíso. "^"*"

Cela de classe S setor C da colônia espacial Utopia X-41, duas horas da manhã um dos guardas entra na cela desarmado e o prisioneiro imóvel desperta pouco a pouco com o barulho tanto da porta eletrônica quanto com os passos do guarda.

—Então... Você é o prisioneiro mais perigoso da Terra? Não parece que poderia machucar nem mesmo a mim...

O prisioneiro desperto o ignora sem dar foco a nada na sala de cabeça baixa ainda tentando compreender o motivo do porque de estar lá, mas parecia impossível já que não sabia quem era ou o que fez, muito menos sabia o que acontecia a seu redor para que perdesse a comunicação com a humanidade.

O guarda o rodeava observando sua postura e seu rosto melancólico e desnorteado que quase lhe mostrava lágrimas e parou por trás do condenado o abraçando e acariciando-o com suas mãos o abdômen e o tórax.

O condenado sentia as mãos o acariciando e pensava em expulsa-lo com um movimento, mas estava preso e nada podia fazer, mas o guarda o acariciava com mais sensualidade o assustando e excitando cada vez mais.

—Pare...

—Ora ora... Você fala? (com o queixo apoiado sobre o ombro direito do condenado)

O guarda rasgou a camisa do condenado com as mãos que estavam dentro dela o acariciando e o seduzindo a sua idéia.

—Pare! Por favor... Pare... (rosto corado)

—Eu sei que você está gostando tanto quanto eu... (mordida singela na orelha que fez o prisioneiro corar mais) Viu? (sorriso de certeza e felicidade)

O condenado sentia as mãos do guarda acariciar-lhe levemente como se fossem de veludo o deixando cada vez mais corado do pescoço a testa num tom rosado que fazia o desejo do guarda aumentar cada vez mais. O guarda passa por baixo do braço direito o observando o rosto corado e a respiração ofegante.

—(escárnio) Você é tão frágil que me faz ter certeza de que quero ter você para mim. (acariciando o rosto corado do condenado com um sorriso de felicidade e um olhar de desejo intenso) E você, minha indefesa presa, não tem escolha se não assistir ao meu show.

O condenado estava cada vez mais confuso e assustado com o guarda que se aproveitava dele e ao mesmo tempo o aterrorizava com sua aproximação imediata e seu jeito de normalidade indiferente a suas palavras de repulsa. O guarda o beija seguindo do tórax ao abdômen sensualmente o corando novamente e aproveitando de sua imobilidade para não apresar-se em nada enquanto se ajoelhava diante do condenado.

—Sei que você vai sentir tanto prazer quanto eu... Prometo-lhe isso. (piscada de olho)

O condenado viu o guarda baixar-lhe a veste singelamente o expondo ao frio da refrigeração e causando com isso um calafrio que o seguiu das pernas as pontas dos cabelos.

—Você fica tão lindo envergonhado. (rosto de apreciação) E isso me excita ainda mais... (lambendo os beiços)

O condenado fecha os olhos e põe a cabeça sobre o ombro esquerdo na intenção de não ver seu membro ser mostrado e segurado pelas mãos veludosas do guarda que em sua cabeça já sabia seu destino, mas o guarda o observava com apreciação e desejo tão intenso quanto sua presa indefesa. O guarda o acaricia o membro com os lábios beijando-o e o abocanhando em movimento de ida e retrocesso fazendo o condenado delirar e corar com o prazer proporcionado e levantar a cabeça em direção ao teto num gemido abafado por sua respiração ofegante e hesitante.

—(risada abafada após deixar o contato com o condenado e rosto de felicidade) Você é tão delicioso que quase tenho vontade de mordê-lo... (olhar sensual em direção aos olhos fixos do condenado)

Agora o condenado mesmo que ainda assustando tinha desejo no olhar, mas o medo era efêmero diante do desejo, o desejo de ter aquele prazer para si, mesmo que este viesse de uma pessoa ao qual não tinha afeto. O guarda se afasta do condenado e se aproxima do painel próximo a porta eletrônica deixando o condenado confuso com a repentina decisão, mas logo percebe com seus cabelos balançando aleatoriamente que ele havia desligado a gravidade da sala.

O guarda usa a parede para dar-lhe impulso prévio para chegar até o condenado e no caminho deixou suas vestes que eram jaqueta de uniforme, camiseta branca, calça comprida de uniforme, roupa íntima masculina e com isso mostrou sua ereção ao condenado que observou mais assustado com os pensamentos sobre o que planejava fazer o guarda consigo. O guarda ao aproximar-se para encostando sua mão no tórax do condenado e usando a outra mão para acariciá-lo levemente dando-lhe um beijo na boca para depois seguir por entre as pernas imóveis o observando seguir-lhe com o olhar curioso e assustado.

—(sorriso de felicidade) Não se preocupe... Prometo que você vai gostar.

O guarda introduz-se o próprio membro no condenado o fazendo novamente gemer em direção ao teto, mas agora não mais abafado pela respiração ofegante e sim a aumentando de jeito que quase lhe tirou o ar restante. O condenado ficou cada vez mais corado com o prazer simultâneo que o guarda os proporcionava com os movimentos de estocada.

Com o tempo o guarda aumentava a velocidade das estocadas fazendo o condenado perder-se em devaneios de desejo intenso no ato, logo o guarda pegou o membro do condenado o massageando e trazendo com isso ainda mais prazer. O guarda já no auge do ato deixa com que a última estocada faça-lhe tirar o líquido de seu membro e ao mesmo tempo o condenado sente que sua ereção terá o mesmo destino, porém sujando o tórax e abdômen do guarda despido sob si.

O guarda estático com os músculos rijos tira seu membro do condenado que desmaiou com o fim do ato de tamanho prazer e vestiu-se e ao condenado limpando-se com os fragmentos da camisa do condenado que jaziam no chão.

Notas Finais: Meu inferno e minha redenção por aquilo que nunca fiz ou não sei se fiz... minha memória não existe, além do dia em que fui preso sem motivo aparente e acusado por coisas que nunca fiz...

**Capítulo 2 - Inferno ou Paraíso? Já Não Sei Dizer...**

Notas do Autor: Hoje é meu dia de aparecer "^-^" olá meu nome é... Ops... "ô.ô" quase estrago a surpresa, mas espero que gostem de mim! "^-^" Observem como trabalho bem cuidando de outrem "^-*"

Era sexta-feira e como sempre era dia de exame semanal de prisioneiros, porém para a cela do mais perigoso condenado em cárcere privado não era possível tirá-lo de suas algemas magnéticas nem de sua cela por motivos maiores de segurança e por este mesmo motivo havia um médico particular para o prisioneiro da cela de classe S do setor C de condenados a prisão perpétua.

—Bom dia X409Y. (face impassível apesar de tom de voz animado e feliz)

—Bom dia. (rosto de preocupação e sono)

—Bem... Melhor eu te examinar não? (expressão de felicidade)

O condenado havia observado a face do médico com atenção pela primeira vez em três meses de cárcere e constatou uma verdade... Ele era um belo jovem de vinte e três anos... Tão belo que havia despertado ao estranho no prisioneiro, algo que ele mesmo desconhecia... Um sentimento que nunca teve por ninguém.

—Bem... Você parece ótimo do ponto de vista exterior. (rosto de felicidade corando o condenado) Você está bem? Parece um pouco vermelho... Será que está febril?

O condenado abaixa a cabeça instantaneamente em recusa a idéia de apaixonar-se por um homem, pois quanto mais pensava nisso lembrava-se do guarda que se aproveita de si todas as noites.

—Não... Não é nada... Eu só... Eu só devo estar meio gripado...

—Gripado? Nossa... Que imaginação! Gripe nenhuma é capaz de causar vermelhidão a um ser humano! Você deve estar realmente febril! (rosto de graça que corava ainda mais o condenado que tentava não olhar)

—Mas deixe-me dar uma olhada em você...

O médico o tocava na nuca, queixo e testa para tentar perceber temperatura anormal, mas não passava de 38ºC, além da vermelhidão constante que o deixava em um tom rosa choque com seus cabelos loiros claros por cima de sua cabeça baixa.

—Bem... Você está normal mesmo que ainda esteja com 38ºC você está perfeitamente normal só deve estar com uma virose que passa logo... Nada que eu não possa receitar um analgésico...

—O... Obrigado... Doutor...

—Não me chame de doutor... Meu nome é Keith Loyer, mas pode me chamar de Kei! (olhar de amizade)

O médico tinha cabelos longos e castanhos claros assim como tinha olhos verde-esmeralda sua aparência era andrógina e estranhamente sua barba e bigode cresciam pouco lhe facilitando a aparência feminina.

—Bem... O exame acabou e eu vou indo ta? (rosto de alegria)

—Espere... (o médico parou curioso vendo o condenado pouco corado) É que... Você é a primeira pessoa que conversa comigo desde que perdi minha memória... E... Eu queria conversar mais com você...

O médico olhou-lhe com dúvidas, mas logo vi em seu olhar cabisbaixo que era verdade o que dizia.

—Tudo bem... Se eu demorar um pouco mais nada de mais pode acontecer só meu gato, o Lukas que vai me implorar comida quando eu chegar a casa, mas ele já faz isso sem que eu tenha saído... Não vai fazer mal eu ficar até mais tarde aqui...

O condenado foi examinado pelo doutor que percebeu uma fratura grave que foi restaurada por cirurgia a laser no alto da parte relativa à nuca.

—Deve ter sido uma queda e tanto... Para uma fratura dessas...

O médico começou a falar sobre seu passado na intenção de suprir o condenado da necessidade de saber seu próprio passado e com isso viu os olhos tristes se tornarem amigos e alegres, simpáticos e apreensivos como os de uma criança a ouvir uma história fantástica de contos de fada. Por fim ele se despediu para ir para casa depois de gastar quase três horas contando-lhe sobre si e dando-lhe seu almoço para que não tivesse fome durante a conversa, também por causa do cárcere de imobilidade condicionada.

—Que horas são? Nossa! (duas e meia da tarde) tenho que ir antes que meu gato morra! Adeus!

O médico estava apressado para salvar a vida de seu gato e o condenado feliz com a conversa que teve com a pessoa que o cativou, mas ainda mais alegre por saber que o veria mais uma vez na semana seguinte.

Passou-se uma semana desde a conversa e o condenado não conseguia esquecer o rosto sorridente de Keith e isso o fazia chamar por seu nome quando o guarda se aproveitava de si. Mas este não satisfeito com o fato o cansava ainda mais com um ato após o outro na esperança efêmera de fazê-lo esquecer aquele nome e aquele desejo pelo doutor. Já em casa o guarda devaneava sobre sua presa indefesa lembrando que ele já não estava mais em suas mãos, mas sim nas de alguém que podia visitar-lhe com freqüência e que seu nome era "Keith".

—Quem será esse que me roubou à presa? Quem será esse Keith?

Finalmente o dia do exame semanal tinha chegado e o condenado X409Y estava estranho, ele olhava a porta fixamente na esperança mórbida de que sua abertura trouxesse um médico sorridente que lhe iria cativar mais um sentimento. "Ele há de surgir por está porta ao qual estou fadado a observar durante o resto de minha vida..." pensava otimista o condenado, mas o doutor não vinha por mais otimista que estivesse havia a incerteza e a solidão que o depreciavam em pensamentos errôneos.

—Ele não virá... Já percebi que da outra vez fora apenas pena... Ele não sente... (lágrimas correndo-lhe o rosto)

—Quem não sente o que? (expressão confusa)

—Nada... (virou a cabeça m direção contrária)

—Como assim nada? Você estava chorando não é?

O condenado não moveu sua face de imparcialidade mantendo-a distante do olhar incerto de Keith que provavelmente o fariam chorar mais.

—Diga-me o que houve... Diga-me quem lhe fez chorar...

—Não posso...

—Por que não?

—Por estou olhando para ele... (olhar fixo no rosto do médico que o desconcertou)

—Eu? O que fiz a ti? — Não me lembro de tê-lo feito nada...

Um silêncio cobriu a cela brevemente com o rosto de Keith estagnado observando um condenado corado de cabeça baixa em silêncio, mas logo o médico resolve se afastar dele para pensar.

—Você demorou... E... E eu pensei que não viria...

—Ah... Então é isso... (rosto de felicidade aflorando) Eu demorei por causa do Lukas ele comeu alguma coisa do lixo de casa e teve uma infecção intestinal. Aí eu tive que levá-lo para o veterinário.

—Mas você não é médico? (expressão curiosa)

—Sim, mas sou médico de humanos não de animais. (face de graça)

O condenado calado e corado observou as risadas pressas pelo doutor que não se agüentava em conte-las.

—Bem... Que tal eu examiná-lo agora?

O condenado permaneceu calado e corado observando o doutor tocar-lhe com o estetoscópio e examinar-lhe os olhos e a garganta com os demais instrumentos, além de apreciar o toque do doutor sobre si.

—Bem, como sempre você está muito bem e o exame acabou... Você quer conversar comigo? (olhar de amizade num belo rosto andrógina que corou o condenado)

—Sim...

O doutor puxou assunto para culinária falando sobre comida japonesa, chinesa, hindu, italiana, alemão e até russa, enquanto o condenado atentamente observava-lhe com um olhar infantil de novidade imaginando cada prato cada sabor descrito como se os estivesse saboreando instantaneamente.

—Então este é o ladrão? (sorriso de escárnio) Este é o culpado de perder minha presa preciosa... Até que ele não é de se jogar fora... (olhar sedutor sobre a foto na tela do computador)

Notas Finais: Você não devia tê-lo roubado de mim... ""_"" isso lhe custará caro... Muito caro, meu querido ladrãozinho...

**Capítulo 3 - Meu Inferno Invade o Paraíso**

Notas do Autor: ""_"" Você pagar-me-há por me roubar o coelho que tanto custou-me cuidar... Mas logo você sofrerá... Sofrerá por tê-lo fisgado sem ao menos tê-lo tocado... "^"*" Podem acreditar!

Era aniversário de um ano desde que ele havia vindo da Terra para residir como condenado a prisão perpétua e como sempre na sexta-feira tinha exame semanal. Keith entra na cela com sua maleta e um belo sorriso.

—Bom dia X409Y, feliz aniver... (deixando a mala cair no chão em choque)

Ele parou por uns breves segundos observando o condenado que estava adormecido, suado e com marcas por toda a extensão de suas costas e braços.

—O que houve com você?

O condenado acorda cansado e com um pouco de dificuldade levanta a cabeça relutante com um olhar vazio e sem vida que assusta Keith.

—Diga-me quem fez isso a você!

O condenado parecia ainda em transe com uma face impassível as palavras de Keith que abriu a maleta tirando dela algodão e cicatrizantes para cuidar das feridas superficiais dele.

—Por favor... Diga-me, por favor, que tipo de demônio lhe fez tal mal!

O condenado vira o rosto em recusa deixando uma lágrima cair por seu rosto até o chão que acaba por chamar a atenção de Keith.

—Vou avisar aos seguranças! Se você não quer ajuda não serei contra, mas isso não pode ficar assim!

—Não... Se você fizer isso ele vai...

—Ele? Ele vai fazer o que?

—Ele é pior que um demônio... Ele vai quer ir atrás de você...

—Quem é ele? E por que te fez tal coisa?

—Não sei... Só sei que ele me faz isso a muito com um sorriso macabro e um olhar mortal... Um joker sem alma...

Eles haviam parado por um instante, um em desesperada vontade de auxiliar e outro em desistência a conversa.

—Droga! Detesto quando você faz isso! Quem quer que seja esse "ele" não pode fazer isso com ninguém, quanto mais com você!

Ele parecia não estar satisfeito com as palavras de Keith, mas ainda assim estava relutante em não quer ajuda enquanto Keith curava-lhe as feridas e examinava-o melhor.

—Bem... Acabei de desinfetar as feridas e fico feliz que eram apenas superficiais então se fecharam rápido sem problemas... Mas... (face distraída do condenado e olhar de preocupação de Keith) Acho melhor eu ir logo não é?

—Tudo bem...

O doutor saiu da cela com um ar de indignação e desonra que o deixava cada vez mais com uma raiva imperiosa a tal ponto de fazê-lo procurar pelo culpado de tal agressão por conta própria. E por uma questão de lógica ele constatou que o culpado só podia ser um guarda noturno ou pior uma pessoa que fazia parte do pessoal da guarda que resolveu vingar-se pelos crimes que o condenado cometeu, mas para ele era bem improvável.

—Então entre os guardas noturnos temos?... Três suspeitos... Isso pode ser difícil.

Um sinal de alerta acorda o guarda que estava dormindo tranquilamente na cama de sua casa.

—Hã?... O que será?... Hum... Então o rato está atacando? O ladrãozinho vai se arrepender de ter-me roubado...

—Sunao Orihime...

—Sim SyD.?

—O comandante da junta espacial de proteção a colônia o está convocando para uma reunião de todo o batalhão daqui a três dias...

—Muito obrigado SyD. ... Pode avisar ao comandante que estarei lá.

Sunao se veste como civil para interceptar com o note book os dados que Keith tenta obter sobre si e sobre os demais guardas pondo eles num programa de alta segurança do sistema de SyD., mas logo ele já estava invadindo o computador de Keith e descobrindo tudo sobre ele.

—Keith? Keith Loyer... Será que posso chamá-lo de Kei-kun ou de Kei-chan?

Tinham se passado duas horas e Keith estava impaciente e apreensivo com o fato de não poder saber as identidades dos guardas, mas por súbito um pano com éter o faz desmaiar e tudo que pode ver foi um sorriso macabro num rosto coberto por mechas de cabelo em sua visão embaçada pelo efeito do éter.

Pouco tempo depois Keith acorda vendo-se amarrado no chão de sua sala enquanto alguém tomava banho em sua casa, mesmo que este não fosse um convidado. Uma silhueta é vista por Keith saindo do vapor de seu banheiro. Um homem de aparência andrógina com seus vinte e três anos e cabelos curtos castanhos que lhe cobriam os olhos e orelhas, cabelo típico de descendência oriental mesmo que ele não tivesse uma aparência que denunciasse isso.

—Então? Acordou?

O homem chegou mais perto do corpo de Keith no chão o olhando nos olhos. E Keith se assustou com o olhar mortal que ele o observava era como se ele o devorasse com os olhos e ao mesmo tempo o ceifasse os sentimentos sem piedade.

—Você... Foi você quem machucou o X409Y?

—Ora, ora, então é você mesmo não é?

—Do que você fala?

—Você que roubou meu coelhinho não foi? É eu acertei quando pensei que você viria atrás de mim...

—Quem é você? E o que tem contra ele?

—De quem você fala? Do Lukas?

—Lukas? Quem é Lukas?

—Ops... Esqueci-me que ele perdeu a memória... Mas este era o nome dele antes de perder a memória e ser capturado... Lukas Christensen, o Galante da Morte... Um criminoso sem escrúpulos que matou uma mulher para cada país na Terra e removeu uma fração de seu cérebro que contivesse suas lembranças sem danificar as demais regiões mantendo suas perícias com armas brancas e sua habilidade com artes marciais... Diziam que lá na Terra ele matava a vítima aos poucos de uma forma sempre diferente e sempre deixava um poema em soneto que era dedicado a morte... Hoje dizem que seus sonetos se tornaram um livro com seu nome criminoso...

—Mas se você sabe que ele não sabe o que fez ou quem é porque o tortura? Por que o fere?

—Pobre doutor... Não sabe realmente o que fazer não é mesmo? Não se preocupe que o que fiz a ele vai ser pouco depois do que farei a você... Ratinho ladrão...

Keith não entendia o que o homem dizia que mais pareciam enigmas de uma esfinge, mas logo que ele tinha sentado na cadeira para ler uma mangá ele percebeu o que ele quis dizer com "coelhinho", mas ainda não encaixava em sua cabeça o "ratinho ladrão" 'Como assim? O que roubei dele?' pensava enquanto o homem terminava de ler a mangá yaoi sentado na cadeira.

—Bem... Agora que já me aqueci já posso "brincar" com você Kei-chan...

Keith observou o homem tirar a toalha mostrando uma semi ereção enquanto o despia sensualmente rasgando suas veste e acariciando o corpo andrógina que tinha o doutor.

—Droga! Esqueci-me de uma coisinha... Já volto.

O homem havia pego as calça de forma que deixou a carteira que estava no bolso da calça cair no chão abrindo diante de Keith com a identidade.

—Sunao Orihime? Este é o nome dele? Maldição! Esse nó está muito difícil de desfazer...

—Ora, ora, ora... Você ainda pensa em escapar? Mas para você não há escapatória meu caro doutor...

—Mas quem disse que quero fugir? Quero soltar-me para poder desfrutar do prazer de ser seu...

—Nossa... Que mudança! Você não é tão fiel assim não é mesmo?

Sunao o solta do nó dos pés e acaba levando um chute num local sensível que estava exposto.

—Merda!

Keith se levanta sem muita dificuldade e com um empurrão ele corta as cordas do nó das mãos no ar condicionado depois pega um casaco que estava dependurado no armário enquanto Sunao estava se recuperando do chute. Saindo de casa Keith corre para longe com o casaco cobrindo os trapos de sua camisa aproveitando que sua calça jeans ainda estava intacta.

—Tenho de falar com o X409Y... Ele vai gostar de saber o próprio nome e também o nome de seu agressor.

Notas Finais: —Lukas! Lukas acorde!"O_O"

—Quem é Lukas? "-_-"

—Você! Seu nome real é Lukas Christensen! isso não é bom? "^_^"

—... ""_""

—Ah! O nome de seu algoz é... (boca tapada)

—Por que quer contar meu nome? ""_"" Você me machuca e quer me revelar ao meu querido coelho? Que falta de educação bom doutor... "^"^"


End file.
